Tangerine
by blankzone
Summary: Jeruk kepruk dan Baekhyun yang super pencemburu. (Chanbaek. Oneshot. Boys Love)


**TANGERINE**

Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol

[Boys Love. Oneshot]

T-M

..

..

..

**Drrt! Drrt!**

Baekhyun menutup pintu kulkas setelah mendengar getaran singkat yang menandakan pesan masuk. Awalnya masa bodo, tapi ia pun penasaran apakah itu pesan pribadi atau email masuk dari rekan kerja Chanyeol. Tak biasanya ponsel yang baru diganti beberapa hari lalu itu terdampar asal di atas meja makan, padahal Seno bisa saja memanjat kursi dan mengambil ponselnya untuk dibanting lagi. Chanyeol bukan tipikal pria yang akan membuang uang, tapi ponsel yang dulu benar-benar hancur setelah menubruk dinding entah berapa kali.

Setelah meletakkan beberapa ikat sayur ke atas talenan, Baekhyun melap tangannya sebelum coba mengintip ke layar ponsel yang sudah menghitam. Rasa penasarannya begitu mengganggu sampai berpikir untuk mengambil ponsel sang suami kemudian menekan tombol kunci, hanya ada tampilan _lockscreen_ saat mereka berbulan madu di Maladewa dengan latar pantai. Tak ada satu pemberitahuan pun muncul, berarti Chanyeol mematikan fitur itu agar tak bisa dilihat olehnya.

"Sayang, kau melihat_ah, denganmu rupanya?"

Chanyeol datang dari arah kamar mereka memakai celana selutut dan kaos oblong sambil menggosok rambut basah dengan handuk. Tahu-tahu, ia disuguhi tatapan tajam dari sipit kembar menggemaskan itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi sebelum mendekat pada Baekhyun yang menjauhkan ponselnya merasa awas, "Apa ada notifikasi masuk?"

"Kau memberi password ponselmu, Chan."

"Iya. Supaya Seno tak sembarangan mengutak-atiknya."

Jawaban Chanyeol begitu tenang, bahkan sangat santai membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol pocari. Hari benar-benar terik, entah mengapa terasa gerah meskipun sudah mandi.

"Karena Seno atau agar aku tak bisa memegokimu berchattingan dengan perempuan lain?"

Kenapa perempuan? Jelas sekali tuduhan itu akan benar sembilan puluh persen. Sebelum bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang berkerja sebagai buruh panen tangerin, Chanyeol seorang pria normal penyuka perempuan. Hanya saja ketika ia berkunjung ke Bucheon dan mendatangi sebuah kafe yang dekat dengan perkebunan tangerin, Chanyeol langsung jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun yang berkeringat ditengah-tengah gantungan buah oranye dan kilapan cahaya matahari. Tanpa bertanya-tanya atau memastikan, pria itu langsung mengklaim dirinya sendiri menyukai lelaki manis.

Semanis tangerin musim semi tahun lalu.

"Kau mulai berpikiran aneh-aneh lagi, sayang. Aku sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan perempuan manapun kecuali pegawai kantor."

Baekhyun menahan dengusan lalu menyerahkan ponsel Chanyeol tepat di depan dadanya, "Kalau begitu tolong buka passwordnya supaya aku bisa membuktikan ucapanmu benar."

Chanyeol tahu ia tak perlu merasa khawatir atau bahkan takut membiarkan Baekhyun memeriksa isi ponselnya karena memang benar tidak ada percobaan selingkuh. Paling tidak, ada satu perempuan yang memang suka sekali merecokinya dan itu adalah sang keponakan. Baekhyun langsung merebut ponsel suaminya kembali dan langsung berapi-api membuka aplikasi chatting untuk mencari pesan pribadi dengan nama perempuan. Tapi selama apapun dicari, tetap saja hanya ada nama beberapa pegawai senior kantor Chanyeol yang ia kenal dan itu benar-benar membahas perihal pekerjaan.

"Kau sudah menghapusnya, 'kan?" Tanya Baekhyun mengintimidasi tapi masih sibuk mengscroll layar ponsel ke bawah lalu atas lalu bawah lagi.

"Tidak ada yang kuhapus, sayang." Chanyeol terkekeh gemas, bukannya marah karena sudah dicurigai sebegitunya oleh suami kecil. "Gosh, kau lucu sekali saat cemburu." Pipi gembil itu dicubit-cubit dan Baekhyun segera menjauhkan kepalanya degan tatapan,_ 'Aku masih belum percaya padamu.'_ Dalam hal ini, tentu saja.

"Baiklah, aku akan memasak makan siang spesial untuk kita berhubung kau ada di rumah." Baekhyun menyerahkan ponsel Chanyeol pada sang pemilik sebelum berbalik menuju talenan, memotong daun bawang lalu membersihkan daging babi yang ia beli kiloan di pasar.

"Kenapa tidak ditunda dulu?"

"Maksudmu?" Baru saja bertanya, Baekhyun langsung tahu jawaban dari tubuh besar Chanyeol yang memeluknya dari belakang sambil mendusel ke ceruk leher. Benar, ia tidak sempat memberikan suaminya jatah semalam karena keduluan tidur daripada Chanyeol yang pulang terlambat dari kantor. "Kita bisa melakukannya setelah makan, Chan-hh."

"Aku tak akan lama."

"Tapi Seno tidak bisa menunggu saat perutnya sudah lapar." Awalnya menolak, sebelum pikiran kemana-mana membayangkan penis besar dan hentakan yang membuat kepala pening. "Persetan, aku akan melayani bayi besarku dulu."

Chanyeol kegirangan ketika Baekhyun menjambar rambut belakangnya dan menerjang dengan ciuman kuat kemudian disambut lumatan tak bertempo. Mereka berakhir di sofa ruang tv yang dekat dengan konter dapur, Baekhyun mengerang keras sambil meremas kedua sisi bantal sofa yang ada di bawah kepalanya sementara Chanyeol membuka kedua kaki-kaki mulus Baekhyun lebih lebar saat lelaki itu akan reflek merapat karena gumpal manisnya dihajar kuat. Dalam hati si mungil waswas, berharap Seno tak keluar dari kamar bermain dan memergoki orang tuanya tengah membuat satu adik yang selalu diminta-minta. Tapi mana mungkin? Dengan suara berisik mereka Seno pasti akan keluar untuk memastikan karena anak kecil selalu penasaran.

"Grrh-arghh!"

Baekhyun ikut menjerit lengking ketika Chanyeol mendesak lubangnya menjadi sangat dalam dan meledakkan sperma yang sudah seminggu tak keluar. Napas diraup rakus oleh keduanya, sebelum Chanyeol mengangkat kepala dari tulang selangka si mungil. Bersitatap dan menahan rahang Baekhyun untuk ciuman penutup sambil memompa kecil penisnya, masih dalam hangat belahan sang suami.

"Papa?"

Seno berdiri tak jauh dari pintu kamar dengan satu tangan menenteng Bumblebee, kepala miring ketika memanggil papanya.

Chanyeol buru-buru bangkit tanpa menoleh dan melap sisa liur di mulut Baekhyun dengan telapak tangan lalu meraih tisu di atas meja untuk melap penisnya. Yang paling panik tentu saja Baekhyun, anaknya melihat hal tak senonoh secara langsung. Chanyeol segera memberikan handuk yang tersampir di badan sofa untuk suaminya pakai menutupi bagian bawah, karena tidak mungkin ia memakai celana yang akan menambah nyeri.

"Mengapa Daddy menimpa papa?" Pertanyaan kecil Seno membuat Baekhyun pucat, ia seharusnya berpikir dulu sebelum menentukan tempat bercinta. "Papa kesakitan? Ugh, Daddy jahat! Jahat! Jahat! Seno tidak suka!"

Chanyeol langsung diserbu pukulan-pukulan yang baginya selembut permen kapas dari sang anak. Seno sama menggemaskannya dengan Baekhyun. Membuat Chanyeol tak tahan untuk menjadikan tubuh kecil itu pesawat terbang dan meluncur bebas ke dalam kamar, memberi waktu untuk suaminya berbenah diri. Baekhyun mendengar pekikan girang Seno yang mungkin sedang digelitik oleh Chanyeol di atas tempat tidur, diam-diam memunculkan senyum teduh disudut bibirnya.

Sangat bersyukur Seno dan Chanyeol bisa akrab dengan cepat.

**...**

Baekhyun sedang mengajari putranya berhitung matematika dasar sambil menonton tv. Ada beberapa camilan yang menemani Seno agar acara belajar mereka tidak terlalu kaku. Tapi kemudian, Baekhyun menangkap wangi parfum yang tak pernah ia cium sebelumnya dan secara bersamaan itu muncul Chanyeol dengan celana panjang dan hoodie.

"Mau kemana?"

"Minimarket, membeli stok cola dan kopi."

"Jadi, kenapa harus memakai parfum?" Baekhyun mulai melancarkan picingan andalannya ketika menginterogasi, "Aku bisa menciumnya dari jarak tujuh meter. Maksudmu apa?"

"Maksud apanya? Aku memang terbiasa memakai parfum meskipun hanya ke minimarket depan komplek."

Baekhyun angguki pernyataan Chanyeol yang satu itu. Tapi tetap saja mencurigakan. Mungkin bisa jadi suaminya sudah membuat janji bertemu di minimarket dan mereka bisa memakan ramyun sambil mengobrol, nanti perempuan sialan itu akan modus menyeka sudut bibir Chanyeol dan mereka saling tatap kemudian semakin dekat lalu berc_.

"Tapi sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh." Ketusnya tapi tak mengalihkan tatapan tajam barang sebentar.

"Terus? Minimarket buka dua puluh empat jam, sayang."

"Bukan itu maksudku." Baekhyun merotasikan bola mata, "Kau membeli parfum baru? Oh atau perempuan itu berikan untukmu? Siapa dia, Chan?"

Chanyeol tertawa jengah tapi berusaha untuk tidak terpancing emosi, ia menghampiri suaminya yang duduk di atas karpet dan menggenggam tangan kedua itu untuk meyakinkan.

"Aku tidak punya selingkuhan apalagi perempuan, Baekhyun. Jangan terlalu khawatir, ya? Aku hanya milikmu." Si mungil hampir lumer ditatap penuh cinta oleh suami tingginya sendiri, tapi buru-buru memasang wajah jutek. "Atau kau saja yang pergi membeli?"

"Enak saja menyuruh-nyuruhku." Baekhyun menarik tangannya untuk mengambil toples kacang, mengunyah dengan ekspresi cemberut.

"Mau ikut?"

"Tidak."

"Huft, jadi maumu apa?" Tanya Chanyeol gemas, ingin meremas-remas tubuh kecil Baekhyun dan menyimpannya dalam kolong tempat tidur sampai hari kiamat. "Kalau begitu aku pergi, nanti keburu larut malam."

Baru akan bangkit, sikunya dicekal sampai Chanyeol kembali duduk selagi melempar sinyal bertanya dengan alis menukik. Sebenarnya sangat sebal, tapi ketika Baekhyun balik menatapnya dengan tatapan anak anjing, Chanyeol langsung lemah luar dalam.

"Dahimu tidak boleh kelihatan, pasti akan ada banyak perempuan melirik-lirik dan aku tidak suka." Ungkap Baekhyun sambil menyisir poni Chanyeol ke bawah dengan kesepuluh jemari rantingnya. "Suamiku tampan sekali."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, berbeda sekali saat ia sedang dalam mode cemburu dan menginterogasi selayak detektif kepolisian pusat.

"Apa kau memuji mantan suamimu juga?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang diharap jawaban tidak.

Sebelah alis si mungil terangkat penuh canda, "Tidak salah, 'kan? Mantan suamiku juga tampan. Kau bisa melihatnya dari Seno."

Chanyeol menatap putra tak sedarahnya itu dengan ekspresi sebal, tapi kemudian tersenyum kekanakan dan mengangkat Seno dalam gendongan setelah ia berdiri.

"Aku bersumpah akan membuat satu yang setampan diriku." Katanya kepedean, "Baiklah. Aku akan membawa Seno saja."

Baekhyun menampakkan raut protes, "Dia pasti akan meminta ini itu apalagi yang manis-manis, Chan."

"Ayo! Ayo! Ayo! Pergi dengan Seno!"

Tanpa peduli dengan larangan suami mungilnya, Chanyeol langsung membawa kabur sang anak dan sepasang sandalnya untuk dipakaikan dalam mobil nanti, yang penting Baekhyun tidak bisa mengejar.

**...**

Sesekali Baekhyun akan merindukan paman dan bibi buruh tangerin di desa. Biasanya saat panen mereka akan banyak mengobrol dan saling berbagi tangerin yang manis. Buah oranye itu juga mengingatkannya dengan kelahiran Oh Seno. Baekhyun merasakan kontraksi saat ia memaksa mengangkat keranjang berisi penuh tangerin ke rumah produksi, karena jarak Rumah Sakit jauh, ia terpaksa melahirkan di bawah pohon besar dekat perkebunan dibantu beberapa bibi dan seember air bersih.

Saat itu Baekhyun menangis bukan karena merasa sakit, tapi rasa sesal luar biasa tidak memberikan tempat pertama yang layak untuk putranya.

Baekhyun meletakkan tangerin terakhir yang ia keluarkan dari plastik belanjaan ke dalam keranjang buah dengan senyum mengingat kenangan. Ayah kandung Seno memilih berselingkuh saat Baekhyun bekerja sebagai buruh dan mereka bercerai ketika kandungannya berusia delapan bulan. Sampai sekarang, Seno tidak pernah melihat pria bajingan itu sebagai ayahnya.

**Dding! Ddong!**

Lamunan Baekhyun pecah saat bunyi bell apartemen berdenting keras. Buru-buru ia menyimpan plastik belanjaan ke dalam laci konter dan pergi membuka pintu. Langsung disuguhi seorang kurir pengantar barang dengan sebuah dus yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Kami mengantar barang atas nama Park Chanyeol."

"Ah, iya."

Baekhyun tetap menandatangani buku terima dengan ekspresi tak senang. Baru kali ini Chanyeol memesan sesuatu tanpa memberitahunya. Jangan-jangan paket ini dari perempuan yang tergila-gila dengan Chanyeol dan mengirimkan sesuatu memakai nama suaminya? Bagaimana jika isinya lingerie, kondom impor atau sepasang pakaian dalam wanita?

Kembali ke konter dapur, ia menatap dalam-dalam dus tak berdosa itu penasaran. Tak ada keterangan pasti pada tempelan alamat. Mencoba semasa bodo apapun, matanya akan berakhir menatap dus yang terletak dekat teko kaca atas konter. Setelah menimang-nimang, ia pun membuka paketan suaminya dengan bantuan _cutter_.

Jika memang bukan hal-hal mencurigakan, ia akan membungkusnya seperti semula.

Baekhyun menyingkirkan potongan-potongan kertas yang menjadi pelindung barang dalam dus lalu menemukan tiga buah botol pil berbeda. Ia mengamati satu persatu dan menangkap kalau salah satu botol itu adalah pil perangsang level tinggi. Baekhyun melotot ngeri. Berarti selebihnya adalah pil kuat? Karena sangat tidak mungkin pil kontrasepsi dalam keobsesian Chanyeol ingin memiliki anak.

_Cara suami membuat istri cepat hamil. –oleh Dokter Kim Jongin._

Rotasian bola mata menjadi reaksi Baekhyun selanjutnya saat mengeluarkan buku bersampul biru muda, ia menyandarkan pinggang belakangnya pada pinggiran konter dan mulai menyobek plastik pembungkus buku. Entah kenapa begitu tertarik dengan buku yang dibuat oleh Dokter kandungan Kim Jongin yang seharusnya tak asing lagi. Baekhyun membaca asal, lalu menatap takjub gambaran bayi dari usia nol sampai sembilan bulan. Bagaimana bayi itu berkembang dalam perut ibunya dan mulai mendengar apapun.

**Drrt! Drrt!**

Getaran ponsel dalam saku mengalihkan Baekhyun sesaat sebelum menggeser ikon hijau dan menempelkannya ke telinga kanan. Mendengar suara suaminya yang ia rindukan.

"_Kau menerima paket atas namaku?_"

"Apa kau memesan barang? Atau ini barang pesanan perempuan itu tapi menggunakan namamu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada bercanda tapi sedikit serius, sambil membalik halaman buku selanjutnya.

"_Perempuan mana yang kau maksud, sayang? sudah kubilang aku tidak punya perempuan._" Chanyeol mendengus pelan, "_Selalu saja bahas perempuan._"

Baekhyun meresponsnya dengan kekehan, "Kau membeli buku?"

"_Kau membuka paketku?_"

"Um, aku sedang membacanya sekarang. Buku ciptaan Dokter Kim ini benar-benar memihak _suami_, ya."

"_Begitukah? Aku dengar-dengar buku itu sangat bagus, temanku merekomendasikannya._"

"Lalu pil-pil itu?"

"_Pil apa? Aku tidak memesan apapun selain buku._"

"Benarkah? Sebotol perangsang dan dua botol pil kuat. Kau mau membuat pinggangku patah, ya?"

"_Kau ini bicara ap_ah! Aku tahu, OS tempatku memesan pasti memberikan bonus. Bagus juga!_"

"Bagus dengkulmu."

Apartemen benar-benar sepi saat Seno sedang tidur siang. Sampai Baekhyun bisa mendengar deru mobil Chanyeol yang katanya akan pulang untuk makan siang bersama.

"Tapi sepertinya kau tidak butuh lagi buku ini. Karena kupikir, kau sudah sangat profesional." Kata Baekhyun setelah menutup bukunya dan diletakkan dekat dus, "Kau melakukannya jauh lebih baik dari saran-saran Dokter Kim, Chanyeol."

"_Aku tahu. Jangan memujiku, sayang. Jari-jariku bisa melemas sampai tak bisa menyetir lagi._"

"Kau sangat tidak peka, serius." Jengkel Baekhyun.

"_Aku peka. Kau memujiku hebat, 'kan? Tentu saja, ibuku pasti akan tertawa melihat tubuhku besar tapi tidak bisa memuaskanmu._"

"Chanyeol, anakmu pasti malu punya Daddy super goblok."

"_Kenapa Seno harus malu?_"

Baekhyun mengerang, "Anakmu, Chan. Anakmu!"

"_Seno, 'kan?_"

"Aku hamil! Anak dari spermamu jadi berhenti menyebut Seno!" Meja konter digebrak, "Sekarang aku marah."

"..."

Baekhyun melihat layar ponselnya yang masih menampilkan durasi panggilan itu tanda sambungan belum terputus. Lalu kenapa si bodoh itu diam?! Dia tidak senang tahu kalau suami mungilnya yang manis, lucu, kiyut, menggemaskan dan cantik ini hamil?!

"Chan_"

"_AYEEEEEEE!_" Baekhyun terlonjak saat akan menempelkan ponsel ke telinga kembali dan mendengar jeritan memekakkan Chanyeol, "_BAEKHYUNKU HAMIL! AKU TIDAK PERCAYA INI! DUNIA HARUS TAHU KALAU AKU AKAN BENAR-BENAR MENJADI SEORANG AYAH!_"

Sambungan dimatikan sepihak oleh Baekhyun yang tak sanggup mendengar kegoblokan suaminya. Lebih baik ia bersiap menunggu Chanyeol pulang dan menerima terjangan pelukan selamat sekaligus cinta darinya. Sambil mengelus sang calon bayi, Baekhyun memikirkan akan semanja apa dia nanti? Karena sekarang ia punya suami yang setia untuk mengeluh dan bisa mengatakan apapun yang ia inginkan tanpa menerima bentakan.

Baekhyun mengerti nasib buruknya menjadi buruh panen tangerin adalah sebuah pembungkus takdir dari Tuhan dan Park Chanyeol adalah hadiah utama di dalamnya.

**...**

**Notes:**

Aku, yang ga tau mau ngetik apa disini.

Tapi kayaknya udah tau.

Apa ya.


End file.
